Behind Closed Doors
by purple-jeans
Summary: Dramione. What goes on behind closed doors? Set in 7th year and as if Dumbledore is alive. Rated M for later chapters. Disclaimer. I don't own anything. Unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - So this is my first story on here. Hope you like it and review!

* * *

><p>It was the first day back, or the even the first day ever for some of the Hogwarts students. The golden trio were seated in the end compartment of the fourth carriage of the Hogwarts express. Ron's breath was jagged as he had to literally jump on to the train as it moved off. Late as usual.<p>

Although Harry found this to be quite amusing, Hermione saw fit to scold him saying "Honestly Ronald, you could have been killed!"

"Yeah well I made it didn't I? Anyway, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

Hermione remained silent, refusing to meet his glare.

"She's upset because she didn't get a letter pronouncing her 'head girl'." Harry replied.

She looked livid and was about to retort when an agitated looking McGonagall stepped into the cabin.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word?"

Hermione followed the transfiguration professor out of the compartment, turning back only to shoot one final glare at her friends.

They reached the very last carriage and stepped into a large room, ornately decorated with huge paintings of fantastic landscapes and famous wizards and witches. Sat on one of the long sofas was none other than the Draco Malfoy.

"Professor. _Granger_." Signature smirk in place as he said her name.

"What's he doing here?" Hermione spoke for the first time, a mixture of anger and confusion in her voice.

"All will be explained momentarily." And with that she was gone.

In that same instant, a dreamy and thoughtful looking Dumbledore appeared before them.

"Welcome back! It is with great delight and honour that I tell you this. You are both to be made head boy and girl of Hogwarts this year."

Hermione's face portrayed a look of shock and happiness whilst Malfoy's a one of arrogance.

"It is my duty to inform you that as head boy and girl, you will have certain duties to uphold and will need to work together in order to successfully achieve these."

As if all of a sudden both students obviously happy expressions changed somewhat.

Dumbledore continued his speech unbeknownst.

"You will also be sharing a common room but more of that shall be explained after the feast, if you would be so kind as to wait behind when it's all over. That will be all, thank you. Oh, and please remain in this carriage as to fully acquaint yourselves with one-another. Although, if I am to remember correctly, you have had various run-ins with each other in the past."

A moment of silence fell between them as Dumbledore disapparated but not for long as Malfoy immediately went back to fulfilling his apparent mission in life: annoying Hermione Granger.

"Well well Granger. _Isn't_ today your lucky day?"

"And how, may I ask, have you come to that conclusion?"

"First of all, being appointed head girl, although I thought the position was only to be given to those above mudblood status."

Hermione inwardly groaned at his casual use of the word. And to think he might have grown up over the summer. Hah.

When there was no reply, he continued.

"And second, you have the great honour of sharing a common room with me. I certainly _do_ look forward to that."

Damn. She'd forgotten that part.

"Don't you mean you have the great honour of sharing a common room with me?"

"_Oh I do like a feisty one_."

Death glares were shot at him and with that Hermione strode off to the far end of the carriage and sat down, doing her best to ignore him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Okay, so please review with any comments you have, I really appreciate it! Thank you. x

* * *

><p>After about an hour had passed, Hermione couldn't stand the silence any longer.<p>

"Well, congratulations on becoming head boy I guess."

His head snapped up.

"I can't say I'm not surprised, at either of us Granger."

"Is that a compliment I hear?"

"I forget my self." And he went back to staring absentmindedly out of the window.

The rest of the journey was spent sat in a comfortable silence that neither wanted to break. Hermione was still wondering what had caused him so be so civil when then train began to pull into the station, screeching to a stop.

...

"Hermione!"

She turned around to see Harry, Ron and Ginny running up towards her with a worried expression.

"Where-"

"Were-"

"You-?"

"Well, if you must know, I was told to remain seated in the head boy and girls carriage."

"Oh, ok then. Wait What?"

"You guys! I've been made head girl!"

This was followed by lots of squealing by Ginny and Hermione, as well as several congratulating hugs from the boys.

...

"Yibbet, John... Slytherin!"

*Cheers from the Slytherin house*

The sorting ceremony finally ended, seeming to take far longer than usual as Hermione had forgotten to buy anything to eat on the trip down and she was starving!

"Eventually!" Hermione laughed, as plates full of roasting potatoes and steak pie started to appear before her eyes.

Wasting no time, she delved straight in, helping herself to a bit of everything. She almost had eaten as much as Ron by the end of it all. It felt good to be back, but it didn't last long.

"Hungry were you, Granger? Yeah I saw you stuffing your face all the way over on the Slytherin table."

"Shut up, Malfoy. What do you want anyway?"

"Harry, it's fine honestly. But why _are_ you here?"

"We need to go see Professor Dumbledore, the feasts over if you hadn't realised."

Hermione tore her glare from his face to look around the great hall. It was indeed empty.

"Whu- Why do you need to go see Dumbledore with that ferret?" Ron looked horrified at the thought.

"Oh, so you didn't tell them. You _naughty_ girl Hermione. But then again, if it wasn't Pothead or Weasel, I'd be sure they could have figured it out. Apparently it does take more than one brain cell to recognize your superiors."

"MALFOY-"

"Harry please just leave it! And Draco, was there really any need? Anyway we should get going, were going to be late!"

And with that Hermione spun off in the direction of the teachers table without a backward glance.

Draco's long legs quickly matched the strides of Hermione's and she was soon trying to keep up with him. Within a matter of moments they had reached the staff table and were ready to speak with the Head.

"Ahh, here you are Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. If you'd be so kind as to follow me so we can have some privacy."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for the reviews so keep it up!

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had led them into his office and was currently sat at his huge chair behind his desk. The whole room was filled with strange objects and books and just gave off a magical feel to anyone who entered it.<p>

"So, you remember why I needed to speak with you? Yes? Good. Firstly, as head boy and girl you will be in charge of organizing any trips to Hogsmeade, the graduation ball and all other major event that will take place this year. It will also be your duty to construct a schedule for the prefects to patrol the corridors, as well as your selves. Will any of this be a problem to you?"

When neither replied, he continued.

"Excellent. Now are there any questions you wish to ask me?"

It was Hermione who spoke.

"Professor, am I correct in remembering you mention something about sharing a common room?"

"Ah yes miss Granger! How could I forget? I must be going batty in my old years."

"_You can say that again_." Draco muttered to Hermione, causing her to smirk slightly and trying not to laugh.

"So, on the 5th floor, there is a portrait of a woman holding a turnip. This is your new dormitory, and once you arrive the password is mint humbugs. Give this to her and she will allow you to create your own. I'll let you work out the rest your selves."

Both pupils said goodnight to their headmaster before leaving his office in complete silence.

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year Granger."

"Yeah, I guess so. But seeing as though we are going to be living together, can you at least try to be somewhat civil towards me?"

"Nice try Granger. Oh you do make me laugh. Mint humbugs."

"wha- Oh. We're here. What do you want the new password to be?"

"Carpe Diem. Ladies first"

"Oh Okay."

Hermione stepped inside her new common room. It was amazing! There was huge red armchairs, silver furnishings, and the squashiest carpet she'd ever seen.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is. Best you've ever seen mudblood."

"Oh get over your self Malfoy." Exasperation thick in her throat. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"It's 9:30?"

"I'm tired."

She turned towards one of the two doors leading to unknown rooms. Hermione chose the one on the right and opened the door. It was decorated with red and gold fabrics and in the center, a huge 4 poster bed with loads of squishy pillows and cotton sheets. In the corner a beautiful vintage dresser. This must be her room, she thought to herself. In her room there were two more unexplored rooms. She found them to be an en suit bathroom with a large bathtub and shower, as well as red candles that smelled of oak. It reminded her of trips into the forest near her home on the outskirts of south London. The other room was a large walk in wardrobe, and had already been filled with all of her clothes, and rather lavish collection of underwear. She was a secret lingerie lover. Granny pants would not do.

But right now all she needed was her PJs and a good nights sleep.

Through the other room she heard a door slam and a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Keep reviewing! Sorry it's late :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Universe that is Harry Potter. Sigh.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke to loud bang coming from Hermione's room.<p>

"Hermione?"

There was no answer. The sounds of the shower could still be heard.

"Hermione are you okay?"

Yet again, there was no reply. He was going to have to go in there.

"Last chance Granger or I'm coming in."

_Maybe something really is wrong,_ he thought to himself.

"Alohamora."

He was in. Her room was quite similar to his own although her room was based on reds and golds, and had a wooden finish, whereas his a one of chrome. it was also considerably warmer or maybe it was just because he was standing there with nothing but a pair of boxers on.

"Shit!" He was practically naked in Hermiones room. _Oh God._

Draco looked around the room once more. There were 3 doors. One was open, the one he had entered through. Quickly he opened the on on the right to find a large walk in wardrobe. And it was almost as full as his! Except his contained black outfits and her a much more colourful selection. Snooping as only a true Malfoy could, he opened on of the drawers. It was full to the brim with lacy underwear. Who knew Hermione-

"HERMIONE! Shit."

Turning, he ran out the room and through to the only other door. The bathroom.

She was there. Lying unconcious under the shower which was still running. Although he hates to admit it, she looked amazing, even i she was uncon-

"_God dammit Draco_. Focus."

He turned off the shower and lifted her delicate frame, carrying her through to his own room and laying her on his bed. He then placed a towel over her shivering form and strode across the room, sitting down beside his dresser.

Whilts Draco was deep in thought on whether or not to take her to visit Madame Pomfreys, Hermione began to stir. It took a while to realise exactly what was going on when suddenly everything clicked to place.

She'd been in the shower, and she had slipped when she saw an awful spider, and hit her head when she fell. But where was she now? What had happend next? Was she dead? Had anyone found her?

Hermione lifted her head and looked around the room she was situated in. It was large and spacious, and quite similar to her own, apart from the colour scheme ofcourse. But where was this place, and why was she naked?

Wait.-

"OH MY GOD! GET OUT MALFOY! AHHHH!" grabbing the covers as she screamed.

"Bloody hell Granger! No need to scream. It's not my fault your unable to take a shower without almost killing yourself!"

"Why am I here? Or more importantly, WHY ARE YOU HERE WHILST I'M NAKED?"

She looked at him and noticed for the first time he was only wearing a pair of black boxers which contrasted amazingly with his pale skin.

"Sorry I forgot you shower with clothes on. And will you stop staring at me?"

_Oh shit. What was I thinking. Must be because I hit my head._

"I saved your fucking life, you should be thanking me!"

"Oh. Umm, thanks?"

"Come on Granger, we both know you can do better than that. I've seen your night wardrobe."

"WHAT! How dare you!"

"Well I can't say I wasn't _surprised_. Always knew you were one to watch."

With that she stormed out of his room and into her own. Draco couldn't help but stare at the way the thin fabric gripped her petite figure.

_No. Stop it Draco. It's been a long day. You're tired. That's all._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all belongs to JKR.

A/N - Sorry it's been so long! Busy Christmas and exams, hope you had a good one! :D

* * *

><p>She slammed the door, and flopped on her bed. This whole thing was so embarassing! He'd seen her naked for goodness sake. She'd never be able to look him in the eye again. Not that she particularly want to.<br>What time was it anyway? Hermione looked at the purple clock placed up on the wall. Ten minutes to 9. Bugger.  
>Running around, completely flustered, she and dressed quickly, pulling up her uncooperative bushy hair into an almost neat bun. After grabbing her bag, she sprinted down the grand staircase, tripping twice and grabbing the sides for support. Eventually Hermione reached the dungeons and headed inside.<br>"Well Miss _Granger_, please don't feel you must hurry to this lesson. After all, it is only the classes chances of _actually_ passing their NEWTs at all you're putting at risk. Although, I presume _you_ believe no such problem will occur for yourself?"  
><em>Bastard<em>. She thought, not meeting Snape's eyes. "Sorry I'm late, sir."  
>"You did not answer my question."<br>"I-, I think I will be able to pass my potions NEWT with sufficient revision and practice."  
>"Well tell me, Miss Granger. Do you know what potion would be best in inducing hysteria upon its drinker?"<br>"Yes Proffessor. I believe that the Alihotsy Draught would be best. Simply-"  
>"Enough. Showing off will gain you more enemies than admirerers. Sit. You have wasted our time. Turn to page 126 and begin."<br>She quickly crossed the room to her usual place, stealing a glance at Draco, who seemed to have made it there evidently on time. He met her gaze, and she shifted hers, suddenly uncomfortable under his stare. He saw this and smirked, remembering earlier that day.  
>"Hermione is everything okay? You're never late for class." Harry asked her, concern written accross his face.<br>"Yeah, I just- never mind. I'm okay, just slept in is all. Coming to get ingredients?"  
>He nodded and stood, still not fully convinced.<br>They returned moments after, arms full of various serums, animal parts and coloured liquids.  
>They were to successfully brew an Amortentia potion, the best receiving 5 points to his or her house.<br>Half way through, Hermione was carefully cutting a dragonfly thorax when she was knocked, causing the thorax to fly halfway accross the room.  
>"Granger, why on earth are you throwing that around the place?"<br>"Well you bumped into me! Go away Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to talk to you."  
>"Did I say I wanted to have a conversation with you? Where's the Weasel anyway. He normally runs to your rescue by now. His Damsel in distress. However, as I recently discovered, <em>clearly<em> you are not a damsel."  
>"Oh piss off ferret."<br>"Bit rude coming from you. I practically saved your life. You should be grateful and respect your superiors. And your potion, its going brown."  
>"This is all your fault!" She almost shouted, pushing him away and dropping the thorax into her cauldron. It fizzed before turning a warm shade of orange.<br>"He saved your life?" Harry asked suddenly.  
>"I tripped. It was nothing. I'm fine, as you can see. My potion is almost complete, is yours?"<br>Changing the subject, he noticed. "Yes, a few minutes should do it. I don't how yours is so good though! You the best in the class, well at least equal in 1st." He mumbled the last part.  
>"What?"<br>"Guys I melted part of my cauldron." Ron came over sheepishly.  
>Harry, glad for his escape, quickly went to help tidy the mess.<br>"Class. Remove all from the heat. I will now judge your potions. Or should I say, you will." Snape looked around the room. "Ahh mr Malfoy. You first. Tell me, what is it that your potion smells of?"  
>"Well. I'd say, fresh linen bedsheets, rain and umm, strawberry shampoo." At this, several sniggers could be heard throughout the class, mainly Gryffindoor. Hermione however, was different. She was pretty certain Malfoy didn't use strawberry smelling shampoo, and neither did his family. The only relation she could find between him and that particular product was that a bottle of it, her own of course, that was kept in their shared bathroom. It was her favourite. But she couldn't help wondering, why did he like it?<br>She was quickly brought back from her mind's wandering as Snape moved on to Ron, who simply stated 'Bacon'. She smiled, shaking her head at him. It was a typical answer to be expected of her red haired friend.  
>"Granger. Your turn."<br>Startled she turned to he own brew of amortentia. Last time the had smelt it, she found essences of peppermint, freshly mowed grass, and some new parchment. Would it be the same?  
>Leaning towards the cauldron, she allowed her senses to take over.<br>"I smell freshly baked cookies, the first page of a brand new book and-, and lime." Then she opened her eyes, consumed by this discovery. What did it mean? Why these things? Well the book was obvious, and she'd always loved to bake when she was a child with her mother. But lime? Where did that fit in? She had no idea.

Double potions ended quickly, and her care of magical creatures soon followed. In fact, the entire day flew by, not slowing once. Eventually all lessons, meals, duties would be over and Hermione would once again, have to return to her dormitory. Only to face that git.

It was late when Draco returned. Tonight had been his night to patrol the corridors, and being head boy, it wasn't easy to slack off unoticed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N It's been too long! Sorry its short but its taken a long time to write. Need to get back in the swing of things… Enjoy! hopefully

* * *

><p>"We need to organise a trip to Hogsmeade. It's tradition to go at the star of a new year." Malfoy yawned as he slumped onto the couch, knocking Hermione out of her reverie.<p>

"Right. This weekend should be okay I think… How was your rounds?"

"Oh _just_ wonderful. I love wandering around the corridors checking for 'threats'. The Dark Lord was defeated last year, I don't see why it's necessary."

"Voldemort wasn't and isn't the only threat out there. Better safe than sorry." she lectured.

"Right. Some of us, predominantly me, wouldn't be sorry. I am perfectly capable of defending myself thank you very much."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh really? Is that a threat?" he smirked.

"I seem to recall a time when you couldn't. Say third year?"

"Yes well I was taken off guard. And I didn't know you were into that kinky stuff. Pain for pleasure and all that. How wrong was I?"

And then she leapt at him; shoving and slapping him out of pure frustration. How dare he!  
>But he was faster than her, and stronger. Soon the tables were turned and he was on top of her. Arms pinned against the rug she struggled against him, but to no avail.<p>

"If anyone were to walk in on us right now Granger, let's just say it would look very _compromising."_

"You wish!"

"You think I'd touch you, mudblood?"

"Ugh you're pathetic. Get off me ferret."

Both scrambled away from each other. The only sound made was that of 2 doors slamming.

Hermione was furious. He had such nerve saying things like that to her. She needed a cold shower.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know if you want me to continue with this story x<p> 


End file.
